


But I'm not a King, I'm just a Boy

by yuki2810



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Ass Mamman, Gen, King Tsuna, Multi, Namimori VS Vongola, Nanny Nana, Parallel Universes, Past Lives, Protective Namimori, hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki2810/pseuds/yuki2810
Summary: When Namimori is a town where people can regain memories from parallel worlds, Tsuna was their King that they were waiting for. When the Vongola famiglia demand for their heir but Namimori is prepared for war if that's what it means to keep Tsuna. Which side will Tsuna choose? The mafia or Keishi's (his past life's name) people? R&R





	1. Prologue

A king was what he was. At least, that's what they had told him when he was young. He doesn't remember nor understood what they were talking about at that time. Namimori is a town where people could retain memories of their past lives from parallel worlds when they reach puberty. He could remember crying after all his classmates had regained their memories. He was the only one who remembers nothing, feeling more and more like a freak. The town comforted him when he couldn't remember, asserting that it was because of this being his first reincarnation and that puberty didn't end till the age of 16 so he has plenty of time. Right?

The name he has now is Sawada Tsunayoshi. A boy who couldn't do anything simple like walk without tripping, but still loved for his smiles and compassion. A boy who was bullied by fellow classmates for receiving all the adult's attention. A boy who didn't understand the reasons of everyone's love and attention. A boy who just wanted to be seen as himself.

In his past life, he was the Prince of their small and humble land called Minawari and later King of the Nami kingdom. They had given him the title of Keishi of the Sky for his compassion and wisdom are unlimited just like the sky. Also because of Keishi's flame, though the people didn't know how to spark the Dying Will Flames they do know of it. Little Tsuna could remember how their eyes beamed with admiration and respect for the man as they told him stories of Keishi, it had made his 5-year-old self-eager to remember that life. The life as their Prince then as their King.

But he never did.

Their feelings for him never cease one bit, they still love and care for him. But it wasn't for Sawada Tsunayoshi, no, never. It was always directed at Keishi of the Sky. Tsuna never wanted that, he wanted them to see him for himself of today as Sawada Tsunayoshi, not some Prince or King. He never understood how they felt because he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember Keishi's life, adventures, wisdom, friends, family, people, experience with wars that former Kings had left him with, or the tears spilled when he had to send his people to die in the war.

HE DOESN'T REMEMBER!

So why wouldn't they see that he just wants to live his life of today instead of his past life?

What happens when the strongest mafia famiglia comes onto the stage demanding for their successor? What will happen when Reborn and the others come to Namimori to meet the 14 years old heir? Will Namimori allow the mafia to take their King when they had been waiting for him for so long? Who will Tsuna end up choosing, the mafia or Keishi's people?


	2. Chapter 1: The Stalker

_"Mama, w-why does the lady next door call Tsu-kun Kei-Keishi-sama?" a young boy asked out of curiosity to his mother who was busying herself by tidying their house. "Who is Keishi-sama, Mama."_  
_Nana gave him a startled look, it almost looks sad to the child, scaring him for a moment before she began to tell a tale that he remembers to this day, "Well, let Mama tell Tsu-kun a story from a long, long time ago." She pulls him up to her lap once she took a seat, snuggling him close to her body. Nana didn't want to tell him regarding his past life yet. She had hoped to wait until he was a teen, at the very least, before telling him, however, with the townspeople behaving this way, there was no way that she could stall that long. "A long, long time ago, in another world-"_  
_"Another world?" Tsuna interrupts her, eyes wide, actively listening to Nana. " Like another world with aliens like in the TV?", The boy didn't like the scary creatures they had shown on TV. The green creature with no form, sometimes it looked like one thing but later transforms into another. And it resembles a green pudding or jelly; Tsuna didn't like those either. "Is Keishi-sama an alien? A green alien-like in TV?"_  
_Nana couldn't help but giggle at her son while showering his head with kisses. He was too innocent and naive. Hopefully, her boy would stay like this forever, despite the town's high expectation that will drag him down. "They aren't aliens, they're humans like Tsu-kun and Mama but just live in another world."_  
_"Ohhh." his mouth opens up into an O-shaped, she could see the terrified face before it switched to one of awe. "So Keishi-sama is a human just like Tsu-kun? Was he a boy that looks like Tsu-kun, is that why they called Tsu-kun Keishi-sama?"_  
_"He didn’t look like Tsuna, but there’s something about him that is like Tsu-kun." the female stated playing with his small child hands that had found their way into hers. "Keishi-sama was a Prince of a small land named Minawari. He was a cheerful and bright boy that was loved by the townies. He would be titled as crown-prince as soon as he reaches the age of 12, but…” Taking a deep breath, she felt like crying recalling the flashbacks from her past life. “But his parents had died from an accident during a hunt when he was just six years of age."_  
_"So... so he didn't have a mama and a papa anymore?" Tsuna’s watery eyes shone with sadness for the boy he doesn’t even know, that’s his charm. His act of sympathy for people. "Who's going to make him his hamburger, read to him, tuck him to bed and help him with his homework?"_  
_The mother smiled sadly for her prince, but also proudly for Tsuna; it was good that her son's back was against her so he couldn't see his mother's face twist in pain. She could remember all the times her little prince would act determinedly in front of others, flashing his toothy smile at his subjects as if nothing was wrong. The nanny could remember how his tears spill so quickly as his tiny body shook in her arms, unable to hold them any longer once they were alone. She could remember how he tries to hide the tension when significant dates that commonly celebrated with his royal parents came rolling around. Eventually, Nana manages to control herself, preventing her voice from breaking or shaking. "He had a nanny who took care of him was like his Mama. He was also strong because he has people he wanted to protect and help.”_  
_“But why is he like Tsu-kun? What did Keishi-sama look like?”_  
_“He has honey blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes that shine as if they’re gems. The lady next door called Tsu-kun Keishi-sama because…”_

* * *

 

“Tsu-kun! Get up, or your breakfast will get cold!” his mother called from the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hip. Sighing when she detects no response, she gave one final call for her son before heading back to heat up his food. Finishing resetting the plates and bowls on the table right when Tsuna took his seat.  
"Thank you for the food." he dug into his food at a steady pace, there was another half an hour before school starts, so there's no need to rush. Glancing up at his mother to ask, "Is there something you want me to buy on the way home?"  
Her chin in one hand Nana was in deep thought concerning what she aspired to make for supper. Abruptly it hit her that someone was coming today. "Ah, Tsu-kun. Papa is sending someone to tutor you. Iemitsu said that we just need to provide him with food and shelter. And he's arriving today! Let's make some Italian feast to welcome him!"  
Making a face at her at the mention of 'Papa' and 'tutor' "I think I'm fine, Okaa-san. My grades are....fine. If I needed help, Hana or someone in this town would probably do. Moreover, I don't want a tutor from that good-for-nothing man. Wasn't he supposed to have gone away and 'became a star'? And anyway, this guy sounds shady to me. Why does he have to live here?"  
His mother glanced up at him, giving him The Look, before shaking her head. It was right that life had been challenging for Tsuna to grow up without his father around, someone who was deemed to be a role model for him to see. However, without him and the town's high expectation, Tsuna grow up with burdens that no child should be expected to do. "I'll prepare a list and the money for you so be sure to buy them. And please don’t be mean to him, he’s your father’s friend.”  
' _More reasons to hate him._ ' Nana gave him another look as if she read his mind. It is his mother, after all, despite her looks, she's not as innocent as one would assume. She had this unique power that naturally drives people to listen to her. It's astonishing really, the town been victims of her spell before. She had begged them to let her son be normal, that he deserves the childhood that he had missed out on his past life. Even Tsuna can't resist the spell, "Alright, alright. I won't be mean to this tutor, though I won't guarantee that he'll last long in this town. You do know how they are with new people coming near me."  
Namimori is a small town where everyone knows everyone and everything. News travels quicker than wildfire, especially if it had to do with people moving in or anything that involved Tsuna. It could remarkably irritate you sometimes when everyone in town is in your business every second of the day. Thank god that his mother knew how to keep it out of her household, kindly declining any aid on taking care of Tsuna when Iemitsu left. His childhood went smoothly as long as his mother was there, no one dared to go against her.  
After the brunet finished eating and helped clear the table, he got changed into his uniform. Neat white button up, the teal-charcoal colored tie, gray pants, and the navy blue vest. Tucking his shirt in and smoothing any wrinkles, Hibari Kyoya wouldn't let him be if he showed up looking like a mess. Shoving his books and notebooks into his bag and when he got to the front door, an envelope sat on top of the shoe rack. Inside was a list of ingredients and money.  
' _How much is she going to make?_ '  
"I'm leaving now, Mom!" he shouted to wherever she is in the house. Hearing the response of "Have a nice trip" from the bathroom, probably doing laundry. As soon as that was said, the teen tripped on an invisible object.  
**BANG!**  
' _There go my brain cells._ '  
Nana came out of the bathroom to inspect his injuries and handed him a cold pack as if it was nothing new. It became the norm that Tsuna would somehow injure himself by tripping or stab himself with a pencil. When he finally went for a check-up, they diagnosed it as peripheral neuropathy. The peripheral nerves that act as the messenger by carrying information from and to the brain weren't working correctly. The doctor didn't understand what had caused it but it been affecting his whole body ever since. They ran every examination and prescribed every medication there are but still ended back to square one. Nothing. They discovered nothing to be wrong yet his nerves were still not functioning the way it should be. It wasn't autoimmune disorders, chronic kidney disease, infections, metabolic disease, poisoning, bone marrow disorders, drugs, alcohol, pressure from casts, or anything else it would have been. Nothing was wrong with him. Tsuna remembers his mother weeping while holding him and the pity looks the town gave him; he was abnormal. The people proceed to idolize and support him as if nothing was wrong.  
It felt wrong.  
Stepping out of the house, Tsuna felt someone's eyes were on him. The person was observing him, looking deep into him to find something. It wasn't unusual that someone is watching him, it was rare when he couldn't locate them. There was no one there, no one that he could detect.  
Weird.  
Shaking it off as a feeling and head to school before he's late. The feeling continues to follow him to the point that it was irritating him. They never trailed him like this before nor do they hide this well. Even after he entered the school and sat down, the stare was still there never faltering for one second.  
"Tsunayoshi, what's wrong?" Kurokawa Hana asked him with a hint of concern in her voice. In her past life, she was a middle-class accountant that didn't get involved nor worship Keishi as much as everyone else. Hana had acted as if he was just another friend, offering him help when he needs it and scolding him when he does something stupid. At first, he was just another monkey but turned out to not be so bad.  
"Hm? I just got this feeling that someone been watching me ever since I left my house but I can't put my finger on it." Tsuna explained, glancing out the window at the trees. Even the town wasn't insane enough to trespass the school ground and climb the trees to stalk him. Merely a feeling, however, Tsuna would bet anything when it comes to this consciousness inside of him. ' _Who could it be?_ '  
It followed him all day, through classes and breaks. To the roof for lunch, back to class, to gym class. It was creepy and giving him a headache. It wasn't dangerous, at least not entirely yet. Some of the people were giving him a worried look, sooner or later the whole town will grasp that he was looking unwell. He just wants to go home to the comfort of his home and mother. Whatever it was, it shouldn't go into his house. When school ended, the brunet's mood descended recalling that he needed to buy ingredients to greet the visitor. Wanting to groan loudly and bang his head against something but the town will presumably freak out on him losing it.  
The feeling never disappeared during the trip to the market, but it was weird. Although the teen is aware of the stalker, however, it seems creepy he didn't sense a threat. Like the person had no ill intentions. ' _Whatever as long as they don't do anything._ '  
Pacing through the aisles to get the necessary items, the basket getting heavier and heavier. Tsuna was walking as extra careful as possible, at one point some customer even offer to help carry the basket for him which he politely declines. Gathering the items into bags after he paid, it ended up with four heavy bags. Sighing to himself, pleading that his limbs won't go soft and dropped everything. The person followed him out; Tsuna no longer bothers to try to look for them. It still bugs him that he can't pinpoint where this stalker is, Tsuna was alright as long as they don't hurt anyone.  
"I'm home! I seriously don't think we should cook this much food." Tsuna said, putting down the heavy bags to take his shoes off. A dread feeling ate at him after the door shut behind him; someone was behind him. The one who been watching and following him the whole day was behind him. His body stiffened in place, frightened at the likelihoods of who it could be. Though before he could reminisce about it anymore.  
"Ciaossu." a high-pitched voice said following with a kick to his shoulder making Tsuna stumble to the floor. Spinning around to find the culprit to be a child no more than two years old.  
' _Dangerous._ ' Tsuna felt something in him heating up, his fight or flight instinct kicked in. His look was nothing compared to his aura and pressure, wanting to do nothing more than avoid the threat. His heart began to pound faster, his breathing accelerates, and sweat form. But he wouldn't run, no, not without his mother. The child stared at him, straight in the eyes, searching for something. Tsuna stood there, paralyzed in place but determined to fight if it came down to it. When the child smirked, seemed to have found whatever it was he was seeking, Tsuna tensed up more.  
"You pass the test. My name is Reborn and, and from this moment on, I'll be your tutor."  
"Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Remember to review and tell me your thoughts on Tsuna's behavior, was it too weird? And I'm still taking suggestions on what the connection the characters have with Keishi or who they were in their past life. I got a few of them down, but not everyone has a past life yet. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: The Sun’s Warmth and Aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finally come face to face with his stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo my people! I am back with another chapter. God, I had to rewrite so many scenes because they weren’t turning out the way that I would like. And of course, school is annoying while my family is too. I didn’t know how to write Tsuna’s reaction for a while or how to introduce Reborn to this new town. But since I hate giving my readers anything less than my best that’s why it’s taking so long, sorry about that. ;D But here it is, enjoys!

“No way!” Tsuna exclaim, refusing to accept that this child-form human is his new tutor. Not because he’s in a child form, but because of his aura, Tsuna refuse to have someone this dangerous in his house. Tsuna was the man of the house, after all, he had to protect his mother from this danger. And this baby will NOT stay! 

“Ara, Tsu-kun, you’re finally home,” Nana said stepping out of the kitchen to see what her son was doing standing in front of the entrance door for so long. And since she heard talking and her son raising his voice, he rarely does that. Seeing a child staring at her son with the brunet glaring at him as if daring him to do anything. “Who is this child?”

“Ciaossu, my name is Reborn. The one that your husband, Sawada Iemitsu, send to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi.” tipping his head like the gentlemen he is, gracing his chubby baby face with a smirk rivaling that of a devil. A shiver thunder down Tsuna’s spine, his intuition going off like a fire alarm. His head was throbbing; he never faces such exposure like this before in this peaceful, quiet town. This baby was out of the radar combining all the danger Tsuna has faced and probably is still higher than that. 

"Mom! He can't be here!" He begged her, his eyes dilated and he could feel like he'll start to hyperventilate soon. Why is his bastard for a father sending someone this dangerous to tutor him? What can he do? What will he do? What happens if he harms his mother? What can Tsuna do? No. He knows he can't protect his mother and nevertheless the town; the teen can't be the King that can defend his people from harm like he used to do. The fact of such danger will harm his people, and he's unable to do anything hurts him more than anything else. He'll fail again. 

His heart pounded harder than he ever felt it beat and at such fast rate. Sweats are dripping everywhere; it felt sticky and wet. He was hyperventilating at the same time choking and couldn't stop it which is causing him to become extremely dizzy. His hand fisting at his chest pulling his shirt as if it's the cause of the pain in his chest. ' _ It hurts! Make it stop! _ ' He fears that he was losing control of everything and it's starting to make him feel a bit crazy. ' _ Help me! _ '

"-ight. It's alright. Take a deep breath. That's right. Good job. Now another one. Good boy." he opened his eyes that he didn't realize he had closed. The baby was standing on his chest with his hands on the brunet's cheeks. Tsuna was laying on the floor with his mother gasping at the side. He looked back at the child on his chest still mumble comforting words and things like 'breath' or 'it's alright now'. "You had a panic attack, your fear or discomfort gone up. Don't sit up yet, let your heart rate go down first or you'll feel too dizzy and faint. Have you had panic attacks before?" 

"N-no?" his throat dried up making his voice sounding raspy, he rubs at his neck and swallows his saliva to get help. "Wa...water." 

"Here." a glass of water pushing at his mouth, the teen drank as if he hadn't had water in days. "Small sips or you'll choke." the voice warns him. 

"Thank you. I'm ok now, mom." his eyes land on his mothers who had never look so pale nor so worried. The guilt of making his mother seem like this was going to get him into another panic attack if the baby's hands didn't squeeze at his cheeks and gave another coaching on his breathing. "It's ok; I'm going to be ok, mom. Why don't you go and start cooking dinner? I'll just go to my room and rest for a second." 

His mother opened her mouth to say something but Reborn had interrupted with, "It'll be alright. I'll go and watch over him, Sawada-san. I needed to talk to him about something too." It took a few more insurance before Nana gives a hesitated nod, grabbing the bags and made her way to the kitchen. The sky child with the support of the wall heads up the stairs to his room with the small hitman on his shoulder. 

"So, who are you?" Tsuna questioned as soon as he sat on his bed, the dizziness still present as a nagging sensation at the back of his head. "Why are you here? My father didn't give a shit about my grades before so why is he sending you now to tutor me?"

His lips pull up into a smirk as he decides how he should play this little game. "You're smarter than what your father had said. He told me that you're 'an innocent cute adorable child who is clumsy that he trips over his feet'. I almost believe he's talking about a four years old rather than his fourteen years old son." Everything in his report was different than what he sees, from Tsuna's personality, grades, to Nana, to the town itself. He'll have to erase everything and rewrite all the data himself if he doesn't want to risk screwing something up. Which he almost did when he pushed too far and made Tsuna go into a panic attack. Reborn understands that it will not be good if he continues pushing the wrong buttons like that. 

Tsuna made a soft chuckling sound, "I mean, the last that he visit was probably around when I was four. And he might have heard stories of my clumsiness from mom." Hmmm, wasn't four also around the time that they realized he had peripheral neuropathy. He scarcely remembers the visit, although he does vaguely recall some blonde banging into the house, picking him up and throwing up and around. And there was someone else. Older man. Weird. He can't remember it that well. It was like something terrible happened, and he doesn't want to retain back the memory. He does remember that after that his whole body felt like burning and there were sharp pains. He had difficulty walking or even getting up from his bed; his mother was so worried that she kept him at home before taking him to the hospital where he receives his diagnosis. Where he also learned that there were no treatments and that he could have this for years or his whole life. His four years old self didn't understand until later that he wouldn't be able to run or live like normal from that point on. 

"-na. Tsunayoshi." a voice broke through his thoughts, looking up to see the baby staring right at home with no expressions but if he looks deep enough something told him that he was concerned. There are other things hidden that Tsuna can see too. But he turned away when the raven head called for his name once again. 

"You were saying?" He said trying to distract himself from what he had seen. Tired. This male was tired and worn down. His eyes much older than his appearance (no surprise but it still is), older than the brunet too. Wisdom comes at a cost. This man (despite his appearance) had fought many battles and didn't come out unscratched from them; he had hidden those scars well with his aura that makes it seems like there's nothing but steel under his armors. There was a scent of blood too with something else. What was it? It's the smell of his bed after his mother had left it out in the sun. 'Sun aroma.' 

"-mafia boss." And the teen realized that he had missed another whole conversation. It's just that he can't seem to turn off whatever it is that is feeding him all those information. And everything just distracts him.

"I'm sorry but what? Mafia boss." 

"Yes. You are to become the next heir to the world's most influenced mafia famiglia, Vongola. And I'm here to tutor you into a proper boss." Of course, they would ask him, the best of the best. He had trained the don of the Chiavarone Famiglia from the unwilling whiny brat that he was. 

"No." Tsuna outright said a click came from the gun that was pointing at his head. The cold metal was resting on his forehead. However, he paid it no mind cause something told him that the other wouldn't kill him. Tsuna was tired of being told who he is, should be, or will become. No one is going to decide anything for him but Tsuna himself. That was how his mother had raised him, wishing for her prince to live freely not caging himself. "And why should I, a civilian, become the boss of this Vongola?"

Without lowering his gun or taking his eyes off the teen, the hitman answered. "Your great great great grandfather, Sawada Ieyasu. His name before he came to Japan was Giotto di Vongola. He was the founder of the group, the Vongola Primo. And you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're his descendant. You're also the last one and the only one who can inherit as the next boss." A family tree has taken out and was hanging on the wall of the brunet's bedroom. Before Tsuna could even open his mouth to ask why it was that he's the only one, Reborn had taken out more things. Bunch of photos from the look of it. "Vongola Nono, the Ninth Boss, has four sons. Enrico di Vongola. His oldest and the most qualified person was shot and killed in a gunfight." Photos of a mid to late thirties years old man got flick at him. There was one of him laying on the ground with blood pooling under him, his face in pain and discomfort. Tsuna could hope that he didn't suffer too much before passing away. Before some bile came up his throat, Reborn continued. "Massimo di Vongola, second-in-line to inherit the title of Vongola Decimo after Enrico's assassination, he was drowned," Another set of photos came at him, another male around the early thirties. He was flooding in a body of water. Fear and feeling of discomfort and maybe sympathy for these men were all Tsuna could feel. "And the third is Federico di Vongola. He's the favored son of Nono to become a candidate; however, another unknown circumstance occurred, and only his bones remained." More pictures came bones and ashes from another young male looking to be in the mid to late twenties. 

"A-and the fourth? You said that he has four sons." Tsuna didn't want to hear another story about the death of another male. Still, he will listen if he can find a way out of becoming part of the mafia. 

The raven head smirks almost in an amused and impressed way. "That's good that you're listening well. Xanxus di Vongola, the fourth son." One picture of a scary looking teen (?) flew right at the brunet's face. "He was announced to be an unfit candidate for reasons unknown. And your idiot for a father isn't a good choice either."

"Huh?" Tsuna was surprised to find his father in this conversation at all. He forgot that that man even existed, again. "Why is that?"

"Because he is already the External Advisor to the Vongola Famiglia. He's the boss of Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia or CEDEF for short. Known as External Advisors of the Family, they're the secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. They have the exact power of deciding the next boss will be. By becoming the boss of the CEDEF, he forfeits his rights as a candidate as the next Decimo. " Reborn look up to see how his new student was taking things. And from the looks of it, some blonde male by the name of Iemitsu was going to get killed. 

"So you're telling me that my stupid father is part of the mafia?!"

"That's exactly what I said."

"I'm going to kill that guy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Wow, 2142 words! I was going to write more but I wanted it to give you guys something first. Next up, you’ll see the town’s reaction to Reborn and Reborn’s reaction to the peaceful town but hidden dark powers. I also will write how and where the power of them regaining their memories came from. I thought it would be good if it’s later on. Oh, here’s a little hint. The Guardians will not be so close to Keishi as you think they are. They might not even meet or known Keishi. Bunch of surprises. Don’t want to spoil those XD   
> Leave some kudos and comment cause those are what encourages me to write


End file.
